ROOMMATE
by Author Friendship
Summary: CHAPTER 4 UPDATE! Mansion untuk Scouting Legion telah dibangun, saatnya penentuan teman sekamar! HORE! hanya saja teman sekamar Eren... /Eren mati-matian meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia masih normal ... tapi sampai kapan dia bisa bertahan? /Collab account /Rivaille-Eren /RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Shingeki No Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**. _Collab account_. Tidak ada keuntungan material yang diambil dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

* * *

**.**

**Title: Roommate**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rate: T**

**Written by: Author Friendship─**CS05

_Nothing to bashing chara here. So, calm down._

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 1:: Unpredictable Roommate**

_Enjoy it._

**.**

* * *

'_104─Corporal Rivaille-Eren Jaeger'_

**BRUK**

Koper di tangan Eren terlepas secara dramatis.

Sekali lagi dibacanya palang nama yang terpampang di 'calon' pintu kamarnya. Mencoba meyakinkan kalau dirinya tidak salah baca atau ini hanya halusinasinya saja. Bahkan ia menempelkan wajahnya ke pintu seperti orang sarap untuk memastikan tulisan tersebut bukan hasil rekayasa seseorang.

Tetap. Tidak berubah.

Alis Eren mengernyit. Terlintas di benaknya bahwa ada kesalahan pemasangan nama di pintu itu. Mana mungkin Rivaille sekamar dengannya? Irvin Smith pasti dihasut seseorang pada saat penentuan teman sekamar─siapa lagi kalau bukan Author yang menerapkan plot aneh dan edan dalam fic bejat ini. (**A/N:** Woi, dasar rakus! Pilih salah satu; aneh, edan, atau bejat?!)

Tangan Eren terkepal. Hatinya berkecamuk─tepat saat Irvin lewat.

"Ah, _sir_!" cegat Eren.

Irvin menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh kearah Eren dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Umm, _sir_," Eren menggaruk belakang kepalangnya. "Teman sekamar saya─"

"Rivaille, 'kan?"

Eren melongo.

"Tunggu sebentar, akan kuperiksa," tangan Irvin membolak-balik halaman sebuah buku. "Eren Jaeger─hm, kau sekamar dengan Rivaille,"

Eren terhenyak.

"Oh, aku harus pergi. Sampai nanti, Jaeger."

Demi celana pendek Titan.

Eren termenung sendirian. Teman-temannya mulai masuk ke kamarnya masing-masing. Beberapa berbasa-basi sebentar dengannya.

Eren melirik pintu kamarnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, dengan adanya dana bantuan sumbangan masyarakat, _Scouting Legion_ berhasil membangun sebuah mansion─sekiranya cukuplah untuk para anggotanya. Tapi─ugh, kayak apa sih, rasanya sekamar dengan Rivaille? Kenapa dirinya merasa takut? Rivaille, 'kan, gak makan orang. Rivaille tidak mungkin melakukan hal bodoh terhadap dirinya hanya karena mereka sekamar meski ada─_something_. Rivaille, 'kan, baik─Oke, cukup. Eren sedang menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Hadapilah apa yang terjadi di depanmu dengan jantan, Eren.

Eren mengetuk pintu.

**TOK TOK**

Tidak ada jawaban.

Dengan menghela nafas panjang dan memejamkan mata, Eren menerobos masuk begitu saja tanpa permisi. Toh, itu, 'kan, kamarnya. Berdua dengan Rivaille. Ingat, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa disi─

"..."

─ni.

Pemandangan yang kini tersaji di depan Eren adalah; Rivaille yang terlonjak kaget melihat dirinya─meski ekspresinya sungguh pelit─, dengan tubuh yang masih basah sehabis mandi dan hanya berbalutkan selembar handuk, dan...

**SRET**

Tak sengaja, ikatan handuk Rivaille terlepas begitu saja.

Eren merasa ia lupa bagaimana caranya bersikap jantan.

"**WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!**"

_Catatan sejarah Chapter 1_; Eren Jaeger pingsan dengan bola mata memutih karena─tak sengaja─melihat adegan duapuluh satu tahun ke atas. Mungkin.

_S_

_N_

_K_

"─_ren."_

Kelopak mata Eren bergerak perlahan.

"─_ren."_

Samar-samar, Eren mendengar sebuah suara memanggil namanya dan kilatan cahaya menembus kelopak matanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, pipinya merasakan sakit yang teramat perih.

"ADAUW!"

"Ah, akhirnya bangun juga kau, Jaeger,"

Eren membuka mata, hendak memaki Rivaille yang seenaknya main cubit, tapi urung. Tatkala ia baru menyadari pupil mata Rivaille yang menatap intens ke matanya terasa begitu dekat. Hidung Eren tergelitik mencium aroma apel yang menguar dari rambut Rivaille. Ah, dia _speechless_.

**DUAK**

Rivaille─sengaja─membenturkan dahinya ke dahi Eren.

"_Ouch!_ A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Eren kesakitan.

"Tidak ada," Rivaille beranjak menjauhinya. "Hanya ingin bilang kau terlihat bodoh jika tiba-tiba tergeletak pingsan seperti tadi,"

Wajah Eren bersemu merah─antara jengkel dan malu.

Rivaille mengambil handuknya di kursi. Sembari menghadap cermin, ia mengeringkan dan mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya dengan elegan. Eren berani bersumpah bahwa efek _sparkle _nampak jelas bertebaran di sekeliling Rivaille saat itu.

Eren, eren. Kau kebanyakan membaca komik serial cantik, nak. Lain kali bacaanmu diganti jadi katalog pertanian saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Eren tergagap, lamunannya buyar. "Kau pasti _shock_, ya, melihat handukku lepas tadi?" seringai Rivaille terukir jelas. Eren menunduk dalam-dalam. Yah, salahnya juga sih, masuk kamar dengan sembrono.

"Ada berita baik untukmu, mungkin. Asal kau tahu saja, tadi aku memakai boxer di balik handukku. Jadi, jangan takut kesucian matamu ternodai,"

**JLEB**

Eren terperangah. Mampus, kena _troll _dia!

Rivaille menyadari perubahan ekspresi Eren. "Kenapa? Kau mau melihat tubuhku yang polos, begitu?"

_**IYA MAU BANGET!**_ Author dan readers fujoshi sibuk berteriak mencoba meracuni pikiran Eren namun Eren mati-matian menangkis pikiran sesat tersebut.

"Enak saja! Siapa juga yang mau!"

Hanya itu saja yang mampu diucapkan Eren dengan lidahnya yang kelu.

Rivaille memakai jaketnya dan melangkah keluar kamar.

"Hari ini hujan," Eren mendongak. "Saat aku kembali, teh sudah harus terhidang. Untukku. Jangan lupa."

"Malas," sahut Eren cuek. Rivaille hanya melirik lewat sudut matanya dan menutup pintu.

**BUK**

Eren melempar bantal ke pintu dengan kesal.

Dan malu.

_S_

_N_

_K_

"Bagaimana kabar teman sekamarmu?" Armin menyeruput susu cokelatnya.

Eren melengos. "_Corporal_, maksudmu?" Eren balik bertanya sambil mengaduk-ngaduk jus jeruknya dengan tidak semangat.

"Bagaimana?" ulang Armin penasaran.

"Tetap menyebalkan, seperti biasa," tukas Eren datar. "Kau?"

"Sekamar dengan Jean menyenangkan," Armin menyendok _fruit salad_-nya lahap. "_Well,_ cukup menyenangkan, maksudku. Kalau dia tidak mengganti isi rak bukuku dengan majalah dewasa."

Eren terkekeh geli. Itu salah satu sebabnya ia tidak mengizinkan Jean mendekati saudari angkatnya─Mikasa.

"Membicarakanku?"

Eren dan Armin menoleh ke satu titik. Wah, panjang umur. Orangnya sendiri muncul. Sembari membawa cemilan siangnya, Jean menggeser kursi tepat di sebelah Eren.

"Kalau kau ingin berkelahi denganku dalam hal memperebutkan Mikasa, akan kulayani,"

"Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu, Jean. Kau beruntung aku sedang tidak berminat mencari lawan berkelahi hari ini," sahut Eren makin malas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jean ingin tahu. "Karena _Corporal _membuatmu gelisah?"

_Bingo._

"Dasar kepo, kau." Eren tersenyum miris sambil menyenggol lengan Jean. "Sudah kepo, sok tahu lagi,"

"Tapi memang iya, 'kan?"

"..."

Sempat hening beberapa menit. Armin melongokkan kepalanya untuk bisa melihat wajah Eren.

"Eren?"

Eren cepat-cepat membereskan piringnya. "Ma-maaf, teman-teman. Kurasa aku agak lelah. Aku mau istirahat sebentar sampai makan malam tiba,"

Armin dan Jean berpandangan.

"Sudah, ya," Eren melambai canggung dan segera meninggalkan meja.

Jean melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Kenapa, sih, dia?"

Ah. Armin pun bingung dibuatnya.

_S_

_N_

_K_

Hah.

Jam berapa ini?

Eren terbangun panik saat menyadari dirinya terlelap begitu lama.

Sudah hampir makan malam.

"Gawat, aku belum buat teh untuk _Sir _Rivaille," Eren segera mengambil cangkir dan setoples gula di lemari. Sekejap langkahnya terhenti. Ohya, sekarang bukan hal itu yang penting. Dia harus mengambil tempat untuk jam makan malam nanti kalau tidak ingin berebutan dengan duo rakus, Jean dan Sasha. Buat tehnya nanti saja, pikir Eren. Toh, nanti dia akan berusaha menyelesaikan makan malamnya dengan cepat dan segera membuat teh untuk Rivaille.

Buru-buru, Eren keluar kamar sambil merapikan bajunya.

..

"Yo, Eren." sapa Nanaba.

"Ah, Nyanyabwa-swan," sahut Eren dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Jangan bicara sambil makan, Eren," ujar Mikasa menasehati. "Jangan tiru kebiasaan jelek Sasha,"

"AKU DENGAR ITU!" yang bersangkutan memprotes.

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan dari Rivaille. Katanya dia pulang telat, tidak perlu ditunggu," Nanaba mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Eren. Eren jadi salah tingkah.

"Cieeeee! Yayang~ gak usah tunggu aku, ya~" goda Connie dengan suara lantang. Sontak, semua yang ada di situ tertawa terbahak-bahak dan bersiul-siul.

"Diam kau, biksu," balas Eren, entah kenapa ia merasa marah sekali saat dirinya dan Rivaille diolok-olok seperti itu. Eren hendak melempar sendoknya tapi urung. Mikasa mempelototinya. Kalau sudah begitu, Eren lebih memilih menarik diri dan tidak terlalu mendengarkan apa kata teman-temannya. Daripada dirinya yang habis dipukuli Mikasa karena tidak bisa mengontrol emosi.

"Jangan dimasukkan ke hati, Eren," Armin menenangkan. Eren hanya diam.

..

Aneh.

Eren mondar-mandir.

Ini aneh.

Diliriknya jam dinding.

Sudah hampir pagi, Rivaille belum juga pulang.

Semalaman sudah berapa kali Eren harus mengganti tehnya dengan yang baru. Agar teh tersebut masih hangat selepas kepulangan Rivaille dan supaya sang _Corporal_ bisa melepas penatnya sejenak dengan menghirup teh buatan Eren. Kini tehnya sudah dingin. Rasanya pasti sudah tak enak lagi. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Eren membuat teh hangat yang baru.

"..."

Kekosongan mengisi relung pikiran Eren. Dengan datar dia mengaduk-aduk teh dan gula dengan takaran pas yang telah dicampur air panas. Pikirannya terpusat pada Rivaille. Berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau atasannya tersebut baik-baik saja.

"Hoaaahm..."

Eren menguap lebar sambil meregangkan badannya. Dia tidak bisa tidur semalam. Bagaimana bisa tidur, kalau isi otaknya mengarah pada si pemilik ranjang yang kosong di dekat jendela. Oke, jangan berpikiran macam-macam. Eren ngotot meyakinkan bahwa ia masih normal. Masih suka lawan jenis. Tidak tertarik pada sesama. Kekhawatirannya hanyalah berdasarkan formalitas antara atasan-bawahan. Itu saja. Tidak lebih.

Diambilnya handuk malas-malasan, sembari melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Eren harus menyegarkan tubuh dan pikirannya yang lelah.

Lelah karena menunggu seseorang yang tidak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Dihidupkannya _shower_, membasahi rambutnya yang lengket oleh keringat dan segala macamnya dengan siraman air hangat. Tanpa sadar, Eren tersenyum. Menikmati aliran air melintasi kulitnya secara perlahan. Terasa sangat nyaman─dan menyegarkan. Tak sengaja sudut matanya menangkap sebuah botol di wastafel. Botol shampo kesayangan Rivaille. Ah, Eren ingat aroma apel yang sering tercium dari rambut Rivaille. Wangi yang diam-diam disukainya. Wangi yang sederhana─tapi menawan.

Menawan hatinya?

─Tidak, Eren menggelengkan kepalanya.

Eren hanya senang saja dengan aroma unik rambut Rivaille.

_Hanya kagum saja._

Mana mungkin ia bisa terpukau dengan─seorang lelaki?

Ia sama sekali tidak berniat berbelok arah dari yang seharusnya─_Oh, benarkah?_

Eren mendengus jengkel.

"Demi Mikasa yang cantik, berhentilah menginterogasiku, Author,"

Tangan Eren mengambil shampo Rivaille. Membuka tutupnya, dan mencium sejenak aroma wangi dari bibir botol. Dituangkan isi shampo ke telapak tangannnya, dan diusap-usapkan ke rambutnya.

Nah, ngapain kau, Eren? Mencoba bernostalgia dengan wangi Rivaille?

"Berisik! Aku memakainya karena tidak punya shampo!"

Ckckck, jujurlah sedikit, nak. Lalu yang di rak itu apa?

"Di rak ap─" mata Eren membesar melihat ada satu set _shampoo sachet_ tergantung jelas di situ. Ditutupnya tirai plastik cepat-cepat.

"Aku tidak melihat ada shampo di situ, yah, anggap saja begitu,"

Dasar bocah keras kepala.

_S_

_N_

_K_

**DOKDOKDOK**

"EREN! BUKA PINTUNYA CEPAT!"

**Cklek**

"Ada apa, Armin?" Eren menghirup kopi sementara tangannya yang lain memegang setangkup roti selai mentega.

"Dengarkan dengan tenang, semalam beberapa tim _Scouting Legion_ diutus keluar wilayah untuk membasmi Titan," Armin berbicara dengan raut tak enak. Dahi Eren berkerut. "Lalu kenapa?"

"U-umm, _sir Corporal_─"

**PRANG**

"Ada apa? Ada apa dengan Rivaille? JAWAB AKU!" tak memperdulikan gelas kopinya yang pecah berantakan, Eren mengguncang bahu Armin, meminta penjelasan.

Armin tak menjawab.

Eren berlari keluar.

"Rivaille, baru dua hari kita jadi teman sekamar, ada saja ulahmu," umpat Eren. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?!"

..

Sorak-sorai memenuhi halaman mansion yang ditujukan pada tim _Scouting Legion_ yang berhasil membawa kemenangan pulang. Para anggota sibuk melambai ke arah masyarakat yang mengelu-elukan _Scouting Legion_ dengan histeris. Eren menyeruak di balik kerumunan. Matanya jelalatan ke sana kemari mencari sosok yang diharapkannya.

"HANJI-SAN!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh ke arah Eren dan segera melompat turun dari kudanya.

"Rivaille ada di mansion, cepat susul dia!" belum sempat Eren buka suara, Hanji mendorongnya ke arah berlawanan. Eren sempat terheran, namun ia tak mau berlama-lama berdiam diri.

"Terimakasih, Hanji-san!" Hanji melambai membalas ucapan terimakasih Eren.

"Baik-baiklah, kalian berdua,"

..

"_Sir!_"

Tampak Rivaille tergolek lemas di ranjang. Mikasa, Armin, dan teman-temannya juga ada di situ.

"_S-sir_, apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang melakukan ini pada anda?" Eren menggenggam erat tangan Rivaille yang terasa dingin─beku. Eren hampir ingin menangis.

"Jangan cemas," Rivaille mengusap pipi Eren dan menatap datar ke arah bocah yang sangat mencemaskan dirinya tersebut. "Aku tidak apa-apa," Rivaille memberi kode pada yang lain untuk segera meninggalkan ruangannya.

"T-tapi... tapi─"

**Grep**

Eren terjatuh ke dalam dekapan Rivaille.

"Eh?"

"_Gotcha!_ Kena kau, Jaeger,"

"Eeeeh?"

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin mengerjaimu sedikit,"

Rivaille mempererat pelukannya, memejamkan mata untuk sekedar melepas rindu pada sang jelmaan Titan tersebut.

"_S-sir_, saya masih─normal,"

"Hm, apa kau masih menyebut dirimu normal setelah berani-beraninya memakai shampo milikku tanpa izin? Padahal shampo untukmu sudah kusiapkan," terdengar dengus nafas Rivaille yang berusaha menahan tawa.

"Wangi sekali," Rivaille mencengkeram rambut Eren dan membauinya sekilas.

"_S-sir_, saya─"

Eren tak melanjutkan perkataannya─Rivaille terlanjur mengunci mulutnya dengan ciuman singkat selama 5 detik.

"..."

"Apa, Jaeger?"

"Selamat datang," Eren membalas pelukan Rivaille dengan hangat.

_S_

_N_

_K_

Keesokan harinya,

"DASAR TITAN PALSU!"

"KAU SENDIRI _CORPORAL_ TIDAK BERGUNA!"

**BUAK**

Sebuah bantal melayang ke muka Rivaille.

"APA KATAMU!" Rivaille balas menyerang. "DASAR TITAN PLAGIAT!"

"KAU ABNORMAL!"

"APA!"

"MEMANG KENYATAAN, KOK!"

"DIAM KATAKU!"

"TIDAK MAU!"

"Haaah... mereka mulai lagi," Annie berkacak pinggang menonton pertengkaran dua sejoli tersebut.

"Biar saja, pertengkaran tanda semakin akrabnya hubungan mereka," celetuk Sasha menyantap kentang rebusnya dengan rakus.

"Ayo, kita harus cepat latihan di lapangan," Mikasa mengingatkan.

Akhirnya, Rivaille dan Eren sama-sama terlambat datang ke lapangan. Bayangkan amarah Irvin Smith begitu mengetahui ada prajuritnya─bahkan yang termasuk jejeran terbaik─tidak disiplin waktu.

Kira-kira hukuman apa yang pantas diberikan Irvin pada mereka berdua?

Selamat berimajinasi untuk para reader!

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

.

.

.

**A/N:** DEMI APA GITUH GUE BIKIN MEREKA KAYAK GINI? /gegulingan Yak, chapter pertama yang jadi tugas saya, selesaaaaai! /ekspresibahagia Sekarang saya estafet _next chapter_ pada sang pewarisnya, ya, hehehehe. Mohon jangan terlalu bejat, ya, nak. /nangismelukRivai Tapi kalo mau bejat dikit, inget, dikit, gak apa-apa. /digulungtitanEren

**NB:** Jika ada yang bingung dengan **A/N** diatas, silahkan cek profile ;D

Kami, Author Friendship, mohon pamit!

Tidak keberatan meninggalkan jejak di Review? :)))


	2. Chapter 2

**Roommate**

Rate T, for character interaction and cursing words.

**Written by Author Friendship—avmr**

**Chapter 2 :: Allurement**

.

.

"Kalian berdua, lari keliling lapangan sepuluh kali!"

Eren mencibir—diam-diam, tentu saja. Padahal kan dia cuma telat sekian menit... ugh, komandannya yang satu ini memang rese, sih. Tapi toh tanpa banyak protes, Eren yang pada dasarnya penurut pun langsung ambil ancang-ancang start jongkok.

"...Idiot."

Setidaknya... sebelum ia mendengar gumaman Rivaille. Eren pun langsung balik kanan, mengurungkan niatnya semula. "Hah? Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Aku bilang, _idiot_."

"Apa!? Dasar _grumpy cat_!" maki Eren balik. Tidak koheren, memang, karena ia meneriakkan kata pertama yang terlintas di kepalanya.

"Derp."

"Tiran!"

"IQ jongkok."

Para anggota Scouting Legion yang hadir di sana memutar mata. Duh, s_iapa sih yang dulu punya ide menempatkan anjing dan kucing ini dalam satu kandang?_

"Titan barbar."

"Liliput!"

"DIAAAAAAAMMMM!"

Akhirnya, 'pertarungan' itu pun dihentikan oleh sang komandan sendiri—Irvin Smith. Membuat kedua bocah itu langsung terkesiap seperti anak kecil dibentak ibunya. "Rivaille, Eren, astaga... kalian ini adalah prajurit Recon Corps! Eksistensi umat manusia berada di tangan kalian, kenapa berdamai saja tidak bisa, hah!?" bentak Irvin dongkol—_apa-apaan ini, kenapa dua aset paling berharga milik umat manusia bisa bersikap kekanak-kanakan begini, sih?_

"Kalian berdua, lari keliling lapangan sepuluh kali—"

Eren menyahut sigap. "Yes, Sir!"

"—BERGANDENGAN TANGAN!"

"Yes, Si—HAH!?"

Dan yang pertama kali menunjukkan kekagetannya secara verbal, sudah pasti Eren Jaeger. Matanya membulat bak tersambar petir imajiner. Aduh mampus... tahu begitu ia ikuti saja saran Mikasa untuk melakban mulutnya tadi pagi!

Sementara Rivaille belum menunjukkan reaksi signifikan, di belakang Irvin para taruna yang lain sudah jawsdrop massal dengan dramatisnya—dan para anggota senior malah tampak mati-matian saling gebuk menahan tawa.

"Tapi..."

"Hei, Jaeger—"

Yang dipanggil namanya menoleh ke samping dengan muka melas level kolosal, berharap pembelaan dari sang corporal. _Mungkin saja kalau dia yang minta, Sir Irvin bisa berubah pikiran... bukankah selama ini dia anak emas komandan?_

Tapi tampang datar macam papan gilasan adonan itu, mau tidak mau membuat optimisme Eren anjlok sampai level minus. Ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri secara mental—_ah, sudahlah. Tidak ada harapan lagi._

Dan dugaan itu pun terbukti, ketika kemudian Rivaille mengelap kedua telapak tangannya ke baju sambil berkata tanpa dosa:

"—tadi... kau sudah cuci tangan setelah keluar dari kamar kecil, kan?"

_Tabahkan hatimu, nak. Hari ini akan jadi hari yang berat..._

S

N

K

Ketika Eren memasuki ruangan itu saat jam makan siang tiba, hampir semua meja sudah penuh. Seharian ini latihan para prajurit memang lumayan keras, jadi makanan yang disediakan juga nyaris ludes tak bersisa—meski untungnya, ia bisa menyelamatkan potongan daging terakhir. Apalagi perutnya butuh asupan karbohidrat ekstra gara-gara hukuman ekstra tadi pagi. Dan setelah lumayan lama celingak-celinguk, akhirnya ia bisa menemukan duo Mikasa-Armin yang sudah me-_reserve_ tempat terlebih dahulu di dekat sudut.

Eren pun—_seperti biasa_—mesti balap lari dengan Jean untuk mendapat posisi di samping gadis bersyal merah itu. Yeah, hal terakhir yang ingin dia lihat, adalah pemuda brangasan berambut pirang itu menggoda saudarinya di tengah jam makan siang. Yang ada nanti dia malah muntah-muntah seharian.

"Aku duluan!"

"Ah, curang kau, Eren!"

Untuk sesaat, pemuda berambut cokelat itu pura-pura acuh—dan mulai menyantap makan siangnya dengan ganas. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, Eren jadi merasa aneh. Entah kenapa suasananya agak sepi—kalau tidak bisa dibilang sunyi. Setiap kali dia mengajak bercanda atau ngobrol orang di mejanya, mereka cuma tertawa garing... lalu mengalihkan pandangan dengan kikuk. Sekali, dua kali, ia pikir rekannya memang cuma kecapekan. Tapi ketika sudah berkali-kali diacuhkan, lama-lama dia gondok juga.

"Hei, ada apa, sih?" tanya Eren, "Kalian kenapa diam-diam begitu?" Dia berbisik pada Armin, tapi bocah itu cuma menggeleng sambil terus melahap supnya. Sasha, Christa, Connie dan yang lain, bahkan Jean yang biasanya berisik pun mendadak serempak tutup mulut. Eren garuk-garuk kepala.

"Mikasaaaaaaa...?"

Yap. Bisa ditebak, si gadis berambut hitam itulah yang akhirnya mengalah dengan buka mulut duluan.

"Ehm... begini, Eren," Mikasa menatap mata saudaranya dengan tatapan aneh. "Sebelumnya maaf aku menanyakan ini, tapi... err... anggap saja ini cuma sebuah hipotesa, ya."

"Ya, ya... terserah saja. Memangnya apa, sih?"

"Kau... belum 'belok', kan?"

Semua orang kontan menahan nafas, secara mental memberikan _standing ovation_ atas ke-frontal-an Mikasa. Tapi Eren, yang memang sama sekali tidak peka membaca situasi, malah mengerutkan dahi dan balik bertanya. "Hah? Maksudnya? Belok ke mana?"

Sederetan prajurit yang duduk di meja itu langsung facepalm berjamaah. Duh, ini sih sudah bukan innocent lagi, tapi sudah benar-benar clueless...

"Bukan secara literal, bodoh—maksudku... soal yang tadi pagi itu..."

"Tadi fagi? Kenafha?" Lagi-lagi Eren bicara sambil makan, membuatnya dihadiahi satu jitakan dengan sendok. Tapi sampai di sini, entah kenapa Mikasa tidak tega melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"...Romantis sekali..." sambung Jean, dengan pipi gembung menahan tawa—membuat Eren makin bingung bin geregetan saja.

"Apanya?"

Lalu giliran Connie. "Pffft. Seperti pengantin baru..."

"Hah? Siapa?"

"Kau..."

"Kenapa denganku, Christa? Ah, sudahlah.. kalian ini! Tidak usah sok misterius bisa tidak, sih?"

Dan sekian milidetik sebelum Eren menggebrak meja karena emosi, untungnya, estafet itu segera diakhiri oleh Sasha Brauss. Dengan _punchline_ yang telak sekali. "Kau dan Sir Rivaille... mesra sekali."

Sampai sini, barulah otak Eren konek.

"HEEEEEEEEE!?" teriaknya dengan eksperesi syok komikal sambil jatuh gedubrakan—seakan-akan sebuah meriam baru saja ditembakkan ke kepalanya. Dan kontan saja semua mata di ruangan itu langsung bermanuver ke meja Eren, membuat si pemuda makin salah tingkah. Ia tersedak dan langsung batuk-batuk—untung Mikasa cepat menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Bukan! Ini bukan seperti yang kalian pikirkan!" ujarnya, panik, "Kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, yang itu tadi cuma hukuman!"

"Ah, yang benaaaar?"

"T-tentu saja! Dan kalaupun ada yang tidak normal, itu pasti cuma Rivaille sendiri! A-aku masih di jalan yang lurus, kok!"

Well, para anggota Scouting Legion cuma tertawa ambigu mendengar pengakuan Eren—entah mereka percaya atau tidak. Pemuda itu jadi kesal sendiri. Untung saja, latihan sore harinya juga lebih ke praktek individual dan bukannya kelompok, jadi ia tidak perlu bertatap muka dengan Rivaille sering-sering. Apa kata rekan-rekannya nanti? Bahkan sampai malam pun selepas makan, ia masih belum sudi kembali ke kamar sama sekali.

_Kekanak-kanakan... memang._

Maka jadilah seharian itu , Eren mengungsi ke kamar Armin. Maunya sih sekalian menginap, tapi Jean sudah ngamuk-ngamuk duluan. Nambah-nambahin kepadatan penduduk, katanya. Lagipula, ia beropini kalau Eren dan Rivaille tidak ada apa-apa, mestinya mereka bisa sekamar berdua dengan damai. 'Plan B: menumpang di kamar Mikasa' juga terpaksa ia urungkan sedetik sebelum ditanyakan—karena meski gadis itu tidak mungkin keberatan, bisa-bisa besok dia yang menginap di poliklinik gara-gara babak belur dihajar Annie.

Dan demi lobang hidung Titan... terkutuklah Connie dkk, karena mereka sengaja menolak permohonan-hidup-dan-mati Eren dengan alasan absurd "Lho. Nanti bukannya malam pertamamu dengan Corporal Rivaille, ya?"

S

N

K

_Masuk, tidak. Masuk... tidak._

Akhirnya, Eren menyerah. Sekali lagi ia menatap putus asa kepada nomor yang terpajang di pintu kamarnya, masih dengan tangan menggenggam kenop. _Hah._ Astaga, memangnya dia masih kuat melihat wajah Rivaille, setelah semua yang terjadi hari ini? Bahkan dia merasa telapak tangan kanannya mendadak panas—padahal kan tadi ia sudah menggosoknya dengan sabun antiseptik sebelum makan? Apa jangan-jangan... karena orang yang tadi menggenggamnya, sekarang berada di dekat sini?

_...Sial. Dari mana datangnya kalimat bodoh ini, sih!?_

Cklek.

—_Dan... gerbang menuju neraka, terbuka._

Sambil melangkah masuk, Eren sengaja memajang wajah paling polos yang ia punya. Berusaha bersikap biasa, pura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi tetap saja; ia bergidik ketika Rivaille yang tengah duduk membaca buku, mendadak mengangkat pandangan ke arahnya. Eren sudah kebat-kebit, tapi untungnya, hanya sebatas itu. Bahkan sampai Eren mencapai garis _finish_—ranjangnya—saja, tatapan Rivaille masih menusuk-nusuk. Tapi kalau cuma tatapan, rasanya sih tidak masalah...

Pemuda itu membuang nafas lega, lalu membaringkan diri di kasurnya yang nyaman. _Mungkin Rivaille memang tidak marah? _

"A-aku tidur duluan, ya. Selamat malam."

Tapi belum ada tenang lima detik, mendadak Eren merasakan sebuah tendangan tidak berperikemanusiaan di pinggangnya—membuat ia terguling ke kiri dan menabrak dinding di sisi lain ranjangnya dengan menyakitkan. "Aduh!" erangnya, spontan meringkuk di ranjang sambil memegangi perut. "HEI, AP—"

Tapi Rivaille sudah keburu membaringkan diri di ranjang itu juga, dan dengan seenak jidat mengambil posisi di sebelah Eren. Kedua tangannya bersedekap di depan dada, dan kakinya bersilangan dengan songongnya.

Eren Jaeger kontan memekik horror, sambil beringsut merepet-repet makin panik ke dinding. "Whoah! Kenapa ke sini? K-kau kan sudah punya kasur sendiri! Minggir sana—"

_Tapi... well, Rivaille tetaplah Rivaille, kan?_

"Kita perlu bicara empat mata, Jaeger."

Eren menelan ludah. _Mati aku. Mati. MATI._

"E-err... maaf, bisa tidak lain kali?" tangkisnya, sambil berusaha berdiri untuk kabur dari situasi terjepit ini. "Permisi, aku baru ingat ada urusan dengan Mikasa—"

Karena posisi yang tidak menguntungkan, mau tidak mau Eren nekat melompati tubuh Rivaille untuk meloloskan diri. Tapi baru setengah jalan, dengan santai pria itu mendadak menggunakan kaki kirinya untuk mentackle Eren—

Bugh.

—sampai jatuh ke atasnya. Dan belum sempat Eren membentuk formasi pertahanan, tahu-tahu saja pinggulnya sudah dikunci oleh kaki kanan Rivaille yang melingkari pinggangnya. Alhasil, pemuda itu pun langsung beku di tempat... ketika otot perutnya bersentuhan dengan sang senior. Terperangkap—dengan wajahnya berada tepat di depan Rivaille.

_YA TUHAAAAAAAN! POSISI INI LAGIIIII!_

Eren mati-matian membungkam innernya, tapi ketika Rivaille pelan-pelan membuka mata; seluruh pertahanannya serasa runtuh seketika. Untuk sesaat Eren jadi dilema—dia hendak meronta, namun kontak fisik di area-area tertentu membuatnya takut bakal terjadi gaya friksi. Tapi kalau diam saja... kok kesannya dia pasrah sekali, ya?

"Ketika aku bilang 'empat mata', itu berarti _kontak mata_, Jaeger," ujar sang senior, sambil mengangkat sebelah alis—ketika melihat Eren berada dalam posisi _awkward _di atasnya... sambil menunduk dalam-dalam.

"I-i-i-iya."

"Aku dengar... tadi namaku disebut di ruang makan. "

Nafas Eren tertahan, was-was dengan apa yang akan dikatakan sang Corporal. Yeah, biarpun ukurannya mini, tapi kalau sampai dia marah... bisa-bisa Armageddon terjadi lebih awal!

"Daripada membicarakanku di belakang seperti itu, Jaeger..." lanjut Rivaille, bahkan tanpa intonasi."...kau bisa mengatakannya langsung di depanku."

Eren mengumpat dalam hati, merutuki teman-temannya yang tadi begitu antusias membicarakan sang prajurit-terbaik-sepanjang-sejarah-manusia itu. _MAMPUS! Dia marah betulan! Sekarang siapa yang kena getahnya, coba!?_

"Aku juga mendengar suara tawa. Jelaskan padaku. Berikan pembelaan sebelum aku berubah pikiran..."

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu langsung bungkam.

_Hell_, mau dikemanakan harga dirinya kalau dia mengakui bahwa teman-temannya sudah resmi berubah jadi fujodanshi, berkat adegan lari-larian dramatis tadi pagi? Dan siapa yang berani jamin kalau si bonsai ini tidak akan makin emosi ketika mendengar gosip yang iya-iya tentang dirinya?

"Kau mau menjawab, atau mau begini terus sepanjang malam?" nada suara Rivaille menajam di ujung kalimatnya. Sampai sini, mendadak ia merangkulkan tangan kirinya ke tengkuk Eren, lalu menariknya mendekat—membuat bocah itu, yang tadinya masih menyangga tubuh bagian atasnya dengan kedua lengan, sekarang jadi terpaksa bertumpu pada sepasang sikunya. Si pemuda berambut coklat langsung gelagapan.

Yap. Siku—pertahanan terakhir, yang menjaga sisa-sisa kewarasan Eren tetap tinggal di tempat. Dan belum apa-apa, bau apel sudah membanjiri indra olfaktorinya untuk yang kesekian kali.

_...Oh, sial._

Sekarang Eren bukan cuma tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan, tapi dia bahkan mendadak lupa bagaimana caranya menyusun sebuah kalimat koheren. _Belum lagi kesucian wajahnya yang terancam ternodai..._

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu..." ujar Rivaille santai, mengacuhkan Eren yang sudah basah kuyup berkeringat dingin; plus kram gara-gara ia tertahan dalam posisi mirip push-up yang tidak sempurna itu. "Tapi kalau kau lelah... lemaskan saja tanganmu. Rileks, Jaeger."

"HEH—"

Dan inner Eren pun resmi bertransformasi jadi Titan_. GODVERDAMMIT!_ Bisa beneran 'belok' dia, kalau si kurcaci kamfret itu mempertahankan pose ambigu ini lebih lama lagi! Entah bagaimana sekarang Eren positif yakin, kalau sebenarnya Rivaille tahu apa sebenarnya yang terjadi di ruang makan—si pendek ini cuma ingin mengerjainya saja!

"Sir, tolong..."

"Hmm?"

"K-kalau kita s-seperti ini dan terlihat orang... b-b-bagaimana?"

Tapi sayang, tampaknya_ statement _keputus-asaan Eren lebih kedengaran seperti rayuan di telinga Rivaille. "Oh, jadi kau cuma takut dilihat orang?" tanyanya dengan seringai aneh—yang langsung membuat bulu kuduk Eren berdiri dengan sikap sempurna. "Kita kan cuma berdua. Tidak ada yang tahu. Tidak perlu malu."

_WHAT—astaga, apanya sih yang salah dengan otak orang ini!?_ _Kenapa dia selalu saja salah paham!?_ "Bu-bukan begitu! Maksudku... maksudku—"

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

Sebuah ketukan pelan di pintu, cukup membuat sang junior menghela nafas lega karena tidak perlu melanjutkan kalimat canggungnya. Mereka berdua langsung terdiam. Barulah sejurus kemudian, terdengar salam "Permisi, selamat malam" yang lembut sekali... dan dari suaranya saja sudah bisa ditebak itu Armin Arlelt.

Eren bersumpah dalam hati akan memeluk sahabatnya itu besok pagi. Sementara itu, wajah Rivaille tidak banyak berubah, meski keningnya sedikit berkerut—kentara sekali tidak suka dengan interupsi barusan. Lagipula... tamu macam apa sih yang datang berkunjung malam-malam begini?

"Jawab, Jaeger."

Eren tidak punya pilihan kecuali patuh, jadi ia menarik nafas panjang untuk menenangkan diri sejenak. Tapi tetap saja, suara yang keluar dari tenggorokannya berkhianat dengan kejamnya. "I-i-iya? A-ada apa... Ar-min?"

Jeda sejenak.

"Bisa keluar sebentar, Eren? Ini ada Sir Irvin dan Miss Hanji... Katanya mau ada perlu dengannmu dan... Sir Rivaille."

Pemuda itu akhirnya melirik ke arah Rivaille takut-takut, tapi si poni belah tengah itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan gelagat ia bakal dilepaskan dalam waktu dekat. _Aduh, bagaimana ini?_ Tidak mungkin kan dia mengatakan kalau dia sedang di—ehem—'_interogasi'_—oleh Rivaille? Bisa habislah dia jadi bahan ejekan seisi _Scouting Legion_!

"Sir..."

Tapi untunglah, di detik-detik terakhir sebelum bisep Eren menyerah, Rivaille sudah duluan menyingkirkan tubuh pemuda itu dari atasnya. Kasar sih, tapi tetap saja... wajib disyukuri. Apalagi ketika sang_ corporal_ bertampang stoic itu bangkit berdiri dari ranjang Eren—dan memutuskan untuk menemui kedua rekannya, sendiri.

.

.

.

Irvin mengerutkan dahi, ketika melihat Rivaille hanya membukakan daun pintunya kecil sekali—celahnya hanya pas untuk menampakkan separo badan sang pemilik kamar. _Mencurigakan._ Apalagi ditambah ekspresi Rivaille yang sudah tidak terdefinisi, plus rambut acak-acakan, dan alis yang berkerut lebih dari biasanya. Bahkan Hanji saja, yang pada dasarnya tidak gampang curiga, sampai ikut-ikutan menyipitkan mata.

Rivaille tampaknya berusaha menghalangi pandangan ke dalam, tapi tetap saja—tubuh Hanji yang jangkung membuatnya bisa dengan mudah melihat ke dalam ruangan, melewati kepala sang rekan.

"Hei...itu... Jaeger kenapa?" celetuknya, ketika melihat sepintas Eren yang tepar di kasur dengan mulut berbusa, plus sebelah kaki menggantung dari bibir ranjang seperti orang mati. Entah bagaimana aura horor yang menguar dari Rivaille makin memekat saja, membuat Armin yang tadinya bertugas sebagai penunjuk jalan langsung buru-buru pamit.

"Maksudmu kenapa dia terlihat bodoh? Jangan tanya aku," tukas Rivaille, sarkastis. Ia pun langsung keluar dari kamar dan bergegas membanting-tutup pintu di belakangnya. "Sudahlah, langsung saja... Ada apa kalian kemari?"

Hanji langsung tutup mulut, dan sebagai gantinya Irvin Smith yang berbicara. Tanpa basa-basi ia mengangsurkan gulungan kertas pada Rivaille, sambil berkata kalem, "Bukan bermaksud mengganggumu, Rivaille. Aku hanya perlu menyampaikan ini padamu."

"Hmm."

"Itu surat tugas untukmu, Eren dan Hanji—kalian bertiga akan diikutkan dalam misi kecil dua hari lagi. Kupikir lebih cepat kalian tahu, maka akan lebih baik... supaya kalian punya lebih banyak waktu untuk bersiap-siap."

Pria itu menghela nafas. Dilipatnya lengan dengan defensif di depan dada. _Hmm... sebuah misi kecil, ya? _Pikirnya. Memangnya tugas macam apa yang mesti melibatkan seorang Rivaille, Eren Jaeger dan si eksentrik Hanji Zoe?

Sementara itu di belakang Irvin, Hanji tersenyum sambil membuat simbol _peace_ dengan tangan kanannya. Rivaille mengernyit. Uh... tampaknya ia mendapat firasat tidak enak dengan orang ini...

_._

_._

_._

_TO BE CONTINUED_

_._

_._

_._

**Reply Review:**

**Ledpanda.** Hahaha, makasih. Tenang aja... itu-itunya ada kok... chapter kemaren kan udah, haha xD Oke, makasih udah review dan fave. Eh, kalau ArminJeanMikasa aja mau nggak? **NiendaZaoldyeck.** Selamat datang di fandom SnK! *bukain gerbang*Ah, begitu ya? Tapi kalau semua pakai kata baku, takutnya nanti bahasanya jadi frigid U_U Anyway, makasih banyak sarannya, ya :D **ayakLein24. **Wooozaaahh iya dong, orang tsundere itu imut! *digebuk titan Eren*

**Endou.** Iyaaa Eren mah gitu... kalo gak mau, sini Ripai-nya buat saya aja *A* Jean, awas! Ada bodyguard-nya Armin nih disini! **Fabian B Shanks. **Haha, makasih jejaknya xD **Baka Mamarthy. **Saya aja juga mikir yang iya-iya xP Motif boxernya warna apa? Waduh, tanya aja author yang satunya, dia yang liat tuh... saya mah masih polos fufufufu :3 (padahal jangan-jangan kapter ini lebih parah -_-).Enggak banyak kok, cuma dua orang. **kirana4219. **Oke, ini udah lanjuuuut! :D

**A/N:** Fic pertama saya di SnK, dan BL pertama! Ampuuuun susah banget ngedeskrip pose yang di kamar itu ;A; Btw pas Connie bilang 'malam pertama', maksudnya dihitung dari pagi itu—pas Irvin udah 'resmi' mendukung RiRen xD (Irvin: *siul-siul inosen*)

Yap. Chapter 3 forecoming! *summon CS05*


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Roommate**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rate: T**

**Written by: Author Friendship─**CS05

_Nothing to bashing chara here. So, calm down._

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 3:: Mission Impossible**

_Enjoy it._

.

* * *

"_Apa itu, Sir?"_

"_Misi dua hari lagi, untuk kita__bertiga."_

"_Bertiga?"_

"_Bersama Hanji,"_

"_..."_

* * *

Eren menghela napas panjang dan berat. Tangannya menimang-nimang kertas berisi _mission schedule_ yang diberi Rivaille atas perintah Irvin. Dan hari ini adalah hari H pelaksanaan misi tersebut. Eren lebih suka menyebutnya _MISSION IMPOSSIBLE_. Bukan tanpa alasan, karena dia sendiri tidak tahu misi macam apa yang akan melibatkan dirinya, Rivaille, dan Hanji. Misterius.

Eren meletakkan kertas jadwalnya di atas meja dan berjalan masuk kamar mandi. Eren siap melaksanakan aktivitas mandinya setelah menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang cucian. Diputarnya keran air panas sembari mengusap-usap sekujur tubuhnya dengan sabun. Pikirannya masih berkutat dengan topik sebelumnya, seperti apa misi yang melibatkan mereka bertiga. _Well,_ kalau ada Hanji diantaranya, bisa ditebak kalau konsepnya tidak jauh-jauh dari yang namanya **Titan**, **eksperimen**, dan **kelinci percobaan**. Eren mendengus keras. _Memangnya ada clue yang lain, huh?_

Eren memejamkan mata menikmati semprotan _shower_ menghujani wajahnya dan mengaliri kulitnya yang telanjang. Ah, mendadak ia teringat akan perlakuan Rivaille yang selalu menjebaknya dalam momen ambigu. Gemetar tubuh Eren saat mengingat hembusan nafas hangat si pemilik tinggi 160cm itu sering menerpa wajahnya disaat keduanya kembali terjebak─dengan sengaja─dalam momen ambigu sebelumnya. Tangannya mengepal, kepalanya menggeleng gemas. Mencoba menepis bayangan maskulin Rivaille. Eren merinding sendiri seolah nafas hangat Rivaille kembali dirasakannya meski hanya angan-angan belaka.

Eh? Tunggu sebentar.

Eren mengusap tengkuknya perlahan. Sekilas ia berpikir dirinya sedang berhalusinasi. _Betulan merinding ini!_ pikir Eren takut. Sekali lagi Eren mengusap tengkuknya─kali ini lebih kuat. Terasa nyata─iya, nyata. Ia ingat betul sensasi ini. Perlahan, Eren memberanikan diri menoleh─_slow motion_.

"..."

Rivaille berdiri sangat dekat di belakangnya─cukup dekat untuk sekedar mengendus─dengan _expressionless_ khas-nya sembari menyilangkan tangan dengan gestur tidak sabaran.

Cukup lama keheningan tercipta saat iris emerald dan iris gelap itu bertemu. Sampai akhirnya dengan tidak tahu diri, Rivaille berkata, "Mandimu lama sekali. Kau ingin kita telat dan kena hukum Irvin lagi, eh?"

"..." Eren refleks menutupi tubuhnya dengan tangan walaupun itu─sia-sia.

"Apa?" dengan watados, Rivaille memindahkan fokus matanya ke arah tubuh Eren dan sukses membuat Eren menjerit ala titan kolosal.

"─**TIDAAAAAAAAAAAK!**"

.

.

.

Rivaille kebetulan berpapasan dengan Hanji saat melewati koridor. Baru saja Hanji akan membuka mulut, Rivaille melempar tatapan dingin.

"Jangan tanya apapun,"

Akhirnya Hanji batal menanyakan mengapa di wajah Rivaille terdapat bekas telapak tangan merah yang masih baru.

_S_

_N_

_K_

Eren celingak-celinguk memperhatikan ruang laboratorium bawah tanah. Baru pertama kali ia masuk ke sini. Kesan seram sangat mendominasi aura yang dirasakan Eren saat pertama melangkahkan kaki di lantainya. Apalagi Hanji yang sedari tadi mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya sembari menyeringai misterius.

"Baiklah, inilah misi kita," Hanji memasang ekspresi bahagia khas-nya.

Eren merasa jengah dan curiga. "Maaf?"

"Ini misi kita," ulang Hanji lagi sambil mengangkat kotak berisi peralatan kimia. "Mempelajari ramuan yang berguna dalam perburuan titan."

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Rivaille sambil mengutak-atik cairan keunguan di gelas beker.

Hanji pun sibuk berkutat membuat rumus-rumus alkimia aneh dan rumit. "Sederhana saja. Aku akan membuat ramuan dengan campuran tertentu dan Eren harus mengujinya karena dia setengah titan. Reaksinya tergantung ketepatan campuran dan perbandingan yang kumasukkan ke dalam komposisi utama─"

Rivaille mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Lalu apa gunanya aku berada di sini?"

Hanji nyengir. "Menghentikan Eren, tentu saja. Kalau-kalau efek ramuan yang kubuat membuatnya hilang kendali," Eren tak sadar menatap Rivaille terharu─intens. Saat pandangan mereka bertemu, rona merah di wajah Eren menjalar sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"A-anu, sampai taraf mana tahap percobaan ini dikatakan berhasil?" Eren cemas juga kalau uji coba mengharuskannya meminum ramuan asing yang bahkan ia tak mengerti terbuat dari apa. Memangnya dia harus minta kompensasi pada siapa kalau dirinya mendadak _over dosis_? Hanji, 'kan, orangnya inosen.

"Sampai efek yang kau tunjukkan sesuai dengan yang kuinginkan, dengan kata lain─_mission success_."

Gulp. Eren menelan ludah. Mau sampai berapa gelas yang harus dia minum? Bagaimana kalau dia keracunan? Efek terparah─mati. **Mati**. Peluh mengalir di pelipis Eren. Harusnya dia ikut vaksinasi dan program asuransi dulu─_tidak ada hubungannya_.

"Kau siap, 'kan, Jaeger?" Rivaille menatap datar Eren dengan sorot mata minta penjelasan.

Dengan berat hati─namun juga merasa tenang karena Rivaille turut serta─Eren mengangguk lemah.

.

.

.

"..."

Eren melirik Hanji yang sedang sibuk mencoret-coret buku catatannya, mencampur cairan kental beragam warna, kemudian mencoret-coret lagi, mencampur lagi, begitu seterusnya. Eren berpaling ke arah Rivaille. Rivaille tengah sibuk membersihkan sarang laba-laba di sudut ruangan yang sulit dijangkau. Sekali-kali Rivaille terbatuk-batuk tak sengaja menghirup setitik debu di udara.

Ah. Eren menghela nafas panjang. Ada gunanya juga dia bisa berubah menjadi titan. Menjadi bahan eksperimen.

"SELESAAAAAAAAAAI!" Hanji berteriak bahagia, sembari menari-nari balet keliling ruangan. "Minumlah, Eren," Eren agak ragu, namun saat melihat mata Hanji yang berbinar, Eren mengangguk mantap.

Eren memejamkan mata, menguatkan mentalnya. Perlahan diteguknya ramuan Hanji. Sensasi asam sedikit pahit mewarnai indera pengecap Eren. Cairan kental tersebut memasuki kerongkongan Eren, membuat perutnya agak mual.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hanji siap dengan pensil dan buku catatan─hendak mencatat respon yang diberikan Eren terhadap ramuannya.

"..."

Rivaille mendekat. "Cepat beritahu kami, Jaeger,"

"...tidak terasa apa-apa," ujar Eren pelan─mensyukuri bahwa dia belum mati─_belum, sih_.

Hanji menopang dagunya. "Ah, ada yang ketinggalan rupanya," kemudian dia berkutat sebentar dengan rak tabung reaksi, mengambil beberapa cairan, mencampurkannya ke dalam labu ukur, mengaduk, kemudian kembali disodorkan pada Eren.

"...b-badanku terasa─gatal-gatal," Eren menggaruk lengan, kemudian lehernya. "...dan panas," mulai timbul bentol-bentol merah pada kulit Eren.

"Minum ini, cepat!" Hanji menyodorkan segelas cairan berwarna kehijauan. Dengan cepat Eren menyambarnya.

Ah.

Eren menarik napas lega. Efek samping ramuan tadi telah hilang.

Hanji mengambil tabung reaksi lain berisi bubuk putih dan mencampurkannya lagi. "Minum."

Kali ini Eren benar-benar ragu. Sangat ragu. Pasalnya tampilan ramuan tersebut sudah tak jelas lagi. Berwarna hitam pekat nan kental dengan letupan-letupan menyeramkan─_only god knows what's that_.

Setelah meminumnya, Eren langsung pingsan.

"Waduh!"

"HANJI." Rivaille melempar lirikan maut tanpa kedip pada makhluk berkacamata tersebut.

"Tunggu, tunggu. Tahan dulu, _heichou_. Aku cuma salah membuat perbandingannya, kok." Hanji gelagapan mengambil sebuah botol di lemari. "Ini bisa menghilangkan efeknya. Tapi juga punya akibat yang─ah, sudahlah. Ini darurat. Lagipula aku lupa apa efek yang timbul dari obat ini," Hanji meminumkan Eren obat. Namun, Eren selalu memuntahkan obat itu.

"Bagaimana ini, Eren tidak bisa meminumnya!" Hanji tambah panik.

"Berikan padaku," Rivaille mengambil alih. Dia meminum obat tersebut dan meminumkannya pada Eren dari mulut ke mulut.

"..."

"Rivaille?"

"..."

"_Heichou?_"

"..."

"WOI, JANGAN KEASYIKAN!" hardik Hanji sebal. Berani-beraninya si _chibi Corporal_ ini bercumbu mesra di hadapan seorang jomblo. Memanfaatkan kesempitan.

"Fuaaah..." akhirnya Eren membuka mata. Efek ramuan sebelumnya juga telah hilang. Tapi Rivaille merasa ada yang janggal pada dirinya. Begitu pula Eren yang merasa sekujur tubuhnya mengalami panas tinggi.

"Hanji," Rivaille menoleh sedikit. "Sebenarnya apa efek samping obat ini?"

"Eh? Itu..." Hanji membaca label botol obat di tangannya. "OH, YA AMPUN! AKU LUPA! INI, 'KAN─" Hanji menutup mulutnya. "Erm, _heichou_?"

"APA?" nada suara Rivaille terdengar tidak sabaran.

"Eh... efek obat ini sama dengan, erm, obat penambah... _gairah_," Hanji sudah mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang, mengambil apapun yang bisa dipakainya sebagai tameng jika Rivaille mengamuk.

"Cih, begitu," Rivaille berusaha mengontrol napasnya yang tidak beraturan.

"Ha-hanji-san! Cepat, cari penawarnya─" ucapan Eren terputus saat Rivaille membungkam mulutnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Biar saja begini," bisik Rivaille _seduktive _di telinga Eren. Jantung Eren berdebar kencang mendengarnya. "Hanji, kau keluar! Dan jangan coba-coba mengintip!"

"_S-sir?_"

"Rileks, Jaeger. Rileks," Rivaille membawa wajahnya mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dan Eren.

"..." kali ini Eren tak bisa menolak karena dirinya tengah berada dalam pengaruh obat. Karena dirinya yang sekarang ini juga─_ingin_. Eren tak mampu melawan.

"Eren..." panggil Rivaille lirih. Menciumi seluruh bagian wajah Eren. Eren gemetar─antara merinding dan geli.

"_He-heichou._.." Eren mencoba melepaskan diri. Namun pelukan erat Rivaille yang mengunci gerakannya membuat dirinya tak bisa berkutik. Rivaille mencium dahi Eren dengan lembut.

"Panggil aku dengan namaku, Jaeger," Rivaille menyeringai nakal, menghembus sedikit telinga Eren dengan napasnya.

"Tunggu, aku tidak mau─"

"Ssh," jari telunjuk Rivaille menyentuh bibir Eren. "Nikmati saja, ya?"

Eren menutup mata pasrah.

Dan membiarkan segalanya mengalir begitu saja.

_S_

_N_

_K_

Esoknya.

"**HANJI. AKU. MENCARIMU.**" Terdengar tekanan nada suara Rivaille memanggil Hanji yang tengah menyeruput kopi paginya dengan syahdu. Sangat merdu─kalau di dengar pada malam Jum'at. Mendadak Hanji membayangkan Rivaille yang bertubuh kecil punya dua taring di gigi dan dua tanduk di kepala. _Huwaa! Toloooong!_

Hanji berusaha menekan rasa takutnya. "_Heichou!_ Ma-maaf, maaf, aku─"

"Berikan aku obat yang kemarin sejumlah sepuluh botol. Jangan banyak tanya. Anggap saja ini sebagai ganti rugi dan permintaan maafmu," Rivaille menengadahkan tangannya enteng. Hanji melongo.

"Siapa yang─" ups, Hanji menutup mulut spontan kemudian berpikir sebentar. "Baiklah~" cengiran manis terukir di lengkung bibirnya. Rivaille mendecih pelan dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Hanji sendirian.

Hanji menatap kepergian Rivaille dengan sumringah.

Ah.

Ada hikmah juga di balik keteledorannya melupakan efek samping sebuah obat.

_Hanya untuk kali ini saja._

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**A/N**: Hadeeehhh, misi chap 3 selesaaaaiii! /terbangbaling2bambu

Sekarang saya jawab reviewnya ya~

**Cherry Blossom Clash** Iyaa, makasih~ ini chap 3, udah, 'kan? /peace Silahkan, silahkan, tapi sogok Isayama-sensei dulu kalo mau tukeran, ufufufu~ Iya, unik? Wah, rekan saya pasti tersanjung :3 Geregetan? Wow, makasih~ /SetelLaguSherina Nama kita sama, kembar yang hilang kah? /ditampol **ayakLein24** Ohohoho~ pastinya, MODUS banget. Ya, 'kan, pai? /ditebasRipai eh sungkeman dulu yak /balassungkem Iye, tenang aje, RivaEren jadi begini, 'kan, karena om Irvin juga /sikutIrvin **Roya Chan** Gak apa-apa, santai aja, rileks... wah, tau aja deh kamu, fufufu~ /malu2najis Iya nih, si Ripai kepo amat, ke-geer-an lagi! /dijewer **Baka Mamarthy **Eren emang udah ditakdirkan jadi uke U.U Iya saya juga sebel tuh ada interupsinya segala XDDD** Erelly **Eren malu gara-gara diusik sama teman-temannya XP Nah, di chap ini udah terjawab, 'kan? /senyumpromo** Sachi EreRi **Ini udah update ^^ semoga menikmati Pasti di update terus, dong! XD **Android5Family **Ide yang bagus! Ntar deh, pas mereka jadi pasutri beneran XDDD** mager **Otak semua anggota Al-Sekoting udah saya racuni, fufufu~ Yooo! Semangat dukung Eren, biar Eren pede jadi-seorang-maho /DijadiinKesetKakiTitan semoga menikmati! /tebarconfetti

*tarik avmr*

Review, please?


	4. Chapter 4

(Kalau sekarang Eren Jaeger ditanya siapa pria paling manis se-Scouting Legion, sudah pasti dia akan jawab 'Corporal Rivaille'.)

.

.

**ROOMMATE**

**Written by Author Friendship—avmr**

**Chapter 4 :: Sigma**

.

.

_A__rg__h, sial. _

Eren mengacak rambutnya, frustrasi_. _Dia sudah mencoba berguling ke kanan, kiri, telentang, tengkurap—tapi tetap saja matanya masih bandel, tidak mau lepas dari sesosok makhluk yang terbaring di bawah selimut ranjang sebelah.

Terkutuklahobat malpraktek Hanji Zoe. Bagaimana ramuan-belum-bersertifikat-halal yang sekuat itu bisa sampai diujicobakan ke anak di bawah umur seperti dirinya? Karena bahkan setelah sekian ronde sekian jam sekian galon air putih yang dia minum sampai kembung, sensasi aneh yang menggelitik bagian dalam perutnya belum hilang-hilang juga. Padahal sekarang sudah hampir menjelang pagi.

Ah, entahlah—rasanya Eren seperti ditarik medan magnet kasat mata, yang gawatnya, membuat hasrat pangeran-mencium-putri-tidur semakin membara. Apalagi suasana juga mendukung. Dan setelah sekian lama perang batin antara nafsu dan insting bertahan hidup... akhirnya Eren menyerah.

_Ah, toh satu kecupan saja tidak akan membunuh, kan?_

Yah. Otak Eren mungkin sudah terlanjur miring sekian derajat, karena sejurus kemudian ia sudah berlutut di samping ranjang Rivaille. Dan di detik berikutnya, Eren Jaeger pun memejamkan mata... ambil ancang-ancang untuk melakukan tindakan bunuh diri paling nekat sepanjang sejarah Scouting Legion.

Tapi belum sempat bergerak jauh, wajahnya sudah keburu tertahan sesuatu—

"Ada tiga kesalahan dalam teknikmu, Jaeger..."

—dan sebuah suara ngebass basah yang familiar langsung mengacaukan semua fantasi Eren tentang tujuh manusia cebol, burung berkicau dan putri tidur.

"Kesalahan pertama: jangan mengganggu saat aku tidur. Aku masih atasanmu, dan semua yang terjadi kemarin sama sekali tidak merubah posisimu dalam rantai makanan."

Entah sejak kapan, Corporal Rivaille yang tadinya tidur telentang dalam damai tahu-tahu saja sudah berubah posisi. Sekarang ia duduk bersedekap dengan punggung bersandar ke tembok—sambil memajang ekspresi sedatar papan talenan plus _deathglare_ yang intensitasnya hampir setara radiasi Gamma.

Dan satu kaki yang menempel dengan epiknya ke muka Eren.

"Kedua, jangan mencium orang dengan mata tertutup. Kau beruntung aku tidak langsung menyodok hidungmu dengan sapu."

Eren kontan beringsut mundur. "Ah, S-Sir... i-ini tidak seperti yang anda kira—"

Namun tanpa memberi Eren kesempatan untuk membela diri, Rivaille tetap melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Dan yang terakhir, Jaeger..."

Sampai sini, ia menarik kaki kanannya kembali dari wajah si bocah titan. Tapi entah kenapa, Eren merasa gerakan itu jauh lebih mirip ancang- ancang tendangan maigeri-jodan daripada gestur pengampunan. _OH. SINA. SELAMATKAN AKU._

"...Kecuali kau punya sembilan nyawa cadangan, jangan pernah berani menciumku sebelum kau gosok gigi. Menjijikkan."

S

N

K

Pagi itu, Scouting Legion ada jadwal latihan di hutan dalam wilayah Dinding Maria. Sebenarnya bukan event yang terlalu istimewa, sih—mereka memang mengadakan training semacam ini setiap satu minggu sekali. Lagipula karena lawannya hanya titan-titan palsu yang terbuat dari kayu, latihan _t__argeting_ seperti ini jelas masih jauh kalah seru daripada berburu aslinya.

Tapi toh, para anggota junior tetap antusias mengikutinya. Apa lagi kalau bukan karena nilai yang mereka dapat mungkin bisa dijadikan pertimbangan untuk kenaikan pangkat di tahun-tahun mendatang.

Yak. Di lokasi tersebut, mereka berkumpul di dataran kosong dekat hutan sambil mendengarkan instruksi dari Komandan Irvin. Kemudian Nanaba dengan sabar menjelaskan aturan penilaian, sementara Petra membagi-bagikan jam saku dan kompas portabel yang bisa dipasang di pergelangan tangan. Berikutnya, Rivaille dapat tugas mengumumkan pembagian tim—tapi dengan seenak jidat ia memberikan kertasnya pada Armin, dan menyuruh mereka baca sendiri.

Tim A: Connie Springer. Ymir. Bertholdt Fubar. Annie Leonhardt.

Tim B: Mikasa Ackerman. Jean Kirschtein. Eren Jaeger. Armin Arlert.

Tim C: Reiner Braun. Marco Bodt. Christa Lenz. Sasha Braus.

"Wah Marco, kita bersama lagi nih. Bosan deh lama-lama." Respon Sasha terdengar paling awal. Dia tertawa sambil menyikut lengan Marco, sementara pemuda itu hanya tersenyum simpul.

"WUAAAHHH! AKU TERPISAH DENGAN CHRISTAAAAA!"

"Ah... sudahlah, Ymir. Cuma satu jam setengah saja kok..."

"Hei—Sasha! Tidak usah bawa kentang!"

"Aaah, ini cadangan makananku! Kalau aku mati kelaparan di tengah jalan bagaimana?"

"CIEEE BERTHOLDT SATU REGU SAMA ANNIE! Eaaaaa~"

"Yeah, aku satu tim dengan Mikasa! Hahahaha, jodoh memang nggak kemana..."

JDUAK—

"Oi, Jean! Aku juga sekelompok denganmu tahu! Awas kalau sampai berani macam-macam!"

Untuk beberapa saat suasana pun jadi ricuh. Tapi ketika kemudian Komandan Irvin berdehem-dehem ganteng, seluruh keributan langsung sirna seketika—dan para prajurit kontan lari kalang kabut membentuk barisan berbanjar. Mereka serentak berpose hormat khas prajurit, sambil berteriak "SIAP, SIR!" lantang-lantang.

"Eh?" Pria berambut pirang yang bersangkutan terdiam bingung. Lho—padahal tadi kan dia cuma batuk karena gatal tenggorokan. Ya sudahlah.

Berikutnya, masing-masing tim diberi satu peta yang menunjukkan garis besar pembagian wilayah. Beberapa menit persiapan digunakan Armin untuk menyusun strategi dan menjelaskannya pada rekan-rekan setimnya.

"Baiklah, begini rencananya..." ujar pemuda berambut pirang itu, sambil membuat skema di tanah dengan ranting. "Ini bukan Titan sungguhan, jadi probabilitas terbaik kita untuk meraih nilai maksimum adalah dengan cara berpencar. Lihat, kita akan membuat checkpoint di sini, lalu masing-masing bergerak nol derajat, 60, 120 dan 180."

Mikasa, Eren dan Jean mengangguk-angguk bersamaan.

"Kemudian ketika pistol suara ditembakkan, langsung saja gerak menuju ke koordinat pos 2 untuk menerima tugas selanjutnya. Usahakan cepat, karena petunjuk baru akan diberikan kalau tiga dari empat orang sudah berkumpul," jelas Armin singkat. Ia kemudian tersenyum lebar, sebelum berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk celananya. "Sudah, itu saja. Berusahalah, teman-teman!"

Ketika peluit panjang ditiup, keempat prajurit itu pun langsung saling berjabat cepat dan lari menuju titik start yang sudah ditentukan.

"Mikasa, Armin, Muka Kuda, TATAKAEEEEEEE!"

.

.

.

Awalnya ketika mereka masih bertiga, Eren baik-baik saja. Tapi entah kenapa, sejak timnya berpencar ia justru jadi tidak bisa fokus.

"_He-heichou..." Eren mencoba melepaskan diri. Namun pelukan erat Rivaille yang mengunci gerakannya membuat ia tak bisa berkutik. Rivaille mencium dahi Eren dengan lembut._

"_Panggil aku dengan namaku, Jaeger."_

"_Tunggu, aku tidak mau—"_

ARGH!

Eren menggeleng keras-keras. _Aduh, kenapa lagi-lagi kepikiran hal itu di saat tidak tepat seperti ini, sih?_

Pemuda itu pun melompat ke dahan sebuah pohon, dan berhenti sejenak untuk menghela nafas. Oke, sesuatu di dalam kepalanya pasti sedang korslet. Belum pulih betul akal sehatnya dari drama putri tidur tadi pagi, sekarang ditambah lagi pikirannya terus saja melayang-layang menuju insiden kemarin. Bayangan tentang Rivaille benar-benar menempel di otaknya seperti permen karet. Tidak mau hilang.

_Jadi siapa yang salah, coba?_

Berita baiknya, sekarang Eren punya jawaban untuk semua spekulasi yang beredar di Scouting Legion. Sebut saja pertanyaan terpendam seorang gadis berinisial P.R. ("Pinggang Corporal itu kelihatannya ramping sekali, muat tidak dipeluk dengan satu lengan?"), Squad Leader M.Z. ("Benarkah Rivaille itu pria tertinggi di Scouting Legion... secara horizontal?") dan Chief I.S.—komandan yang berwajah kalem, tapi pola pikirnya rada absurd ("Apa titik lemah Rivaille juga berada di tengkuk seperti Titan pada umumnya?"). Bahkan mungkin sampai hal-hal kelewat detail, yang sudah pasti bakal diterima dengan senang hati oleh Mayor H.Z. sebagai materi survei.

Eren mengerang. _Oke, stop, STOP._

Pemuda itu menarik nafas panjang. Apapun yang terjadi, tidak boleh ada orang lain yang tahu tentang ini... atau kiamatlah sudah. Rahasia harus tetap jadi rahasia—kecuali kalau besok pagi dia bersedia dikeroyok oleh satu kompi pasukan infanteri yang menamakan dirinya RVLL FNSCLB...

DOR!

Bunyi tembakan pistol suara membuat Eren tersentak kembali dari dunia antah berantah. Ia jadi teringat tujuannya semula—ah iya, dia kan sedang bertugas. Pemuda itu pun segera berhenti di pohon terdekat untuk mengecek jamn. Dan benar saja, sudah 45 menit berlalu... berarti sesuai petunjuk Armin, sekarang ia harus segera menuju ke pos 2.

"Ah, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku harus bergegas!"

Eren pun menembakkan kait bajanya ke arah pohon terdekat dan berayun ke depan. Untuk menentukan koordinat suatu tempat dengan kompas, dia harus berada cukup tinggi supaya bisa melihat Dinding Maria—titik acuan navigasi yang sudah ditentukan. Tapi belum sampai Eren mendarat, mendadak sebuah sosok berjubah hijau melesat cepat di depannya.

Mata Eren mungkin cukup cepat untuk bisa menangkap sebuah kilatan logam, tapi dia jelas tidak cukup tangkas untuk menghindarinya. Dan hanya sepersekian detik, sebelum kemudian suara kabel putus membuat ia tersentak.

_Hah_—o_rang itu memotong kabelnya!_

"WHOAAAAAAAA!"

Eren panik ketika tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan, dan jatuh searah gravitasi. Kalau dalam pelatihan 3DMG, hal semacam ini memang sering terjadi. Tapi sekarang jelas beda kasus—_ah, yang benar saja!_ Tidak ada pengawas maupun peralatan keamanan, dan ia berada pada jarak mematikan dari tanah!

"Hegh—"

Sejurus kemudian yang Eren tahu, tenggorokannya mendadak tercekik sesuatu. Arah gerak tubuhnya pun tiba-tiba berubah, yang tadinya jatuh bebas jadi searah sumbu horizontal. Eren refleks meraba-raba lehernya—dan merasakan sebuah lengan melingkar di sana.

"Hei! L-lepaskan aku!" teriaknya sambil meronta. _Apa-apaan ini? Siapa orang yang tadi mau membunuhnya? Apa ini masih bagian dari latihan? _

_Dan lebih penting lagi, SIAPA ORANG IDIOT YANG MELAKUKAN AKSI PENYELAMATAN SUPER HEROIK TAPI __TIDAK __INTELIGEN INI!?_

Entah berapa lama Eren berada dalam posisi seperti itu. Mungkin menyeberangi hutan, atau menuju ke suatu tempat, entahlah. Yang jelas di akhir perjalanan, dia sudah megap-megap sekarat kehabisan nafas dan mengamini doanya sendiri supaya masuk surga.

BRUAGH—

Untunglah, tidak lama kemudian Eren terlempar ke tanah. Ia pun langsung elus dada sambil batuk-batuk heboh, bersiap berubah jadi titan dan menjilat sampai mati siapapun yang wajahnya muncul pertama kali. Dan benar saja, sejurus kemudian seorang pria berambut hitam mendarat dengan manis beberapa meter di depannya.

"Uhuk uhuk—eh? C-Corporal?"

_Oke. Coret saja kalimat yang tadi._

"Kita bertemu lagi, Jaeger." Rivaille mendengus singkat. "Selamat datang... di misi kedua."

"Hah? Misi... kedua?"

"Ya." Rivaille mengkonfirmasi, "Satu anggota dari setiap tim akan disembunyikan, sementara yang lain harus mencarinya sesuai dengan petunjuk. Berterimakasihlah padaku, karena kau dapat bagian yang mudah."

Eren cuma merespon dengan 'oh' panjang. Tapi untuk berterimakasih... pikir lagi. Entah kenapa, feelingnya mengatakan kalau dia malah kebagian peran yang sial. Berada di tengah hutan dengan 3DMG tidak berfungsi, plus Rivaille yang tampaknya tidak sedang dalam mode ibu peri baik hati. Di buku dongeng mana semua itu bisa jadi pertanda baik?

Dan lagi-lagi, Eren cuma mengamati dari jarak aman ketika Rivaille menembakkan kabelnya ke atas pohon. Kait logam pun meluncur ke atas, lalu menghilang di balik dedaunan—tapi tidak jatuh kembali ke bawah. Sejurus kemudian Rivaille merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil menatap Eren.

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik. Sampai sepuluh detik penuh pun, mereka berdua cuma saling pandang-pandangan dengan awkwardnya.

Rivaille mulai mengetuk-ngetuk sepatu botnya ke tanah, kelihatan tidak sabar. Sementara yang ditatap cuma bisa berkedip bingung sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Apa maksudnya tampang bodoh itu, Jaeger? Kenapa begini saja kau tidak mengerti? Apa kau mata rantai yang hilang dari teori evolusi Darwin?" sentak Rivaille kemudian—seakan apa yang dilakukannya barusan adalah hal paling normal di dunia. "Ya sudah, kalau kau lebih suka memanjat pohon sendiri, terserah. _Clue_ yang ditulis Hanji menyatakan kau harus berada setidaknya sepuluh meter di atas permukaan tanah."

Sampai sini, Eren baru ngeh.

"A-ah, iya— tunggu, Sir!"

Diiringi teriakan yang sebenarnya tidak perlu, pemuda itu langsung menghambur ke pelukan Rivaille. Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh... ini kan cuma gara-gara 3DMG Eren sudah tidak bisa digunakan, dan Rivaille sedang bermurah hati memberi ia tumpangan untuk naik ke atas pohon...

"Pegangan. Kalau kau jatuh aku tidak tanggung."

Eren pun melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Rivaille kuat-kuat, sementara ia merasakan sebuah lengan yang kokoh menahan pinggangnya dari bawah. Dan ketika posisi mereka sudah mantap, baling-baling mesin 3D mulai berputar menggulung kabel. Perlahan Eren bisa merasakan kakinya tidak lagi memijak tanah.

Awalnya biasa saja. Tapi makin lama, wajah Eren makin memanas. Berani sumpah, adegan Tarzan-Tarzanan ini bisa dibilang terlalu _slowmotion_ untuk ukuran orang yang sekedar mau manjat pohon. Tapi toh akhirnya dia tetap tidak protes.

"Kau terluka?" tanya Rivaille, setelah mereka sama-sama berdiri di atas dahan besar. "Bukannya aku mengkhawatirkanmu, hanya saja akan terlalu merepotkan kalau kau tiba-tiba berubah jadi setengah titan di tengah latihan."

Eren menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, Sir. Tapi... bagaimana dengan Armin, Mikasa dan Jean? Waktu sudah hampir menipis, apa mereka sudah mulai mencari? Dan dalam keadaan hutan yang luas dan lebat begini, apa mungkin mereka bisa..."

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi Gunter sudah menunggu mereka di pos. Soal petunjuknya terpecahkan atau tidak, itu tergantung mereka. Dan kau sendiri... apa kau percaya pada teman-temanmu?"

"Oh. I-itu.. tentu saja."

Rivaille melangkah mendekat ke arah Eren, memperpendek jarak. "Baiklah, Jaeger. Aturannya sederhana. Kau tidak boleh berubah jadi titan, dan kalau kau berpindah posisi yang lain akan semakin sulit menemukanmu. " jelasnya, sambil menggerakkan jari-jarinya melingkari ikat pinggang Eren dari belakang ke depan—membuat pemuda itu terlonjak kaget. "Jadi... tugasmu di sini hanya menunggu. Ada pertanyaan?"

Kemudian dengan gerakan yang terampil Rivaille melepas kepala sabuk Eren, lalu menariknya dalam satu sentakan.

Eren bengong. _Ada. Kenapa... itu harus dilepas?_

"Err... tidak ada, Sir."

Rivaille bergumam 'bagus', sebelum kemudian ia memutar tubuh Eren supaya berbalik. Ditariknya kedua pergelangan tangan Eren ke belakang punggungnya, untuk kemudian disatukan dan diikat dengan sabuk yang tadi. Butuh beberapa kali simpul untuk memastikannya terikat dengan erat. Baru setelah ia setelah puas dengan hasil kerjanya, Rivaille mundur beberapa langkah.

"Sekarang berbalik."

Eren berpikir itu masih bagian dari skenario Komandan Irvin, jadi dia menurut saja.

_Anak baik._

"Hmm. Aku sudah mengawasimu dari awal, Jaeger." Sambil berbicara, Rivaille mengusap ujung dagunya—gestur yang sering tampak kalau dia sedang bermaksud menginterogasi orang. "Kau kelihatan tidak fokus hari ini. Potongan tidak sesuai standar. Menabrak pohon. Tersangkut dahan. Salah baca kompas dan melenceng ke jalur Ackerman. Sebenarnya apa yang korslet di kepalamu, hah?"

Eren terkesiap. Jelas sekali dia kaget. "Hah? I-itu..."

Rivaille menyipitkan mata, menyelidiki ekspresi pemuda bermata hijau itu. Ia masih menunduk, tapi percuma saja—bahkan bayang-bayang gelap pepohonan tidak bisa menutupi wajahnya yang mendadak bersemu merah muda.

"Hmm. Biar kutebak. Masih soal yang tadi pagi?"

"H-hah? Bagaimana anda tahu?"

Rivaille memutar mata._Well,_ pada dasarnya Eren Jaeger memang tidak pernah susah ditebak, sih.

"Tadinya... tidak kukira kau akan menyerah dalam percobaan pertama."

Ada sesuatu dalam nada bicara Rivaille yang membuat jantung Eren membunyikan alarm tanda bahaya. Tanpa basa-basi ia pun langsung melayangkan statement pembelaan diri (dengan menyeret-nyeret nama Mayor Hanji Zoe, tentu saja), tapi Rivaille tidak kelihatan terlalu peduli. Justru kemudian ia menarik kerah jaket pemuda itu—sampai wajah mereka sejajar.

Dan kalimat-kalimat yang tadinya mengalir seperti keran bocor pun perlahan menghilang di udara. Kelihatannya sepasang mata abu-abu tajam itu benar-benar bisa mengosongkan seluruh isi kepala orang dalam sekali pandang.

"Kurasa... imajinasimu sudah mulai melampaui batas..." bisik Rivaille, suaranya yang turun satu oktaf membuat lawan bicaranya bergidik. Entah sengaja atau tidak, bibirnya hampir menyentuh sisi leher Eren ketika dia berbisik. "...Kali ini kumaafkan. Ingatkan aku untuk berterimakasih pada Hanji setelah kita kembali ke markas."

_HAH__._

Kalau ini adalah tes ketahanan jantung, Eren pasti sudah angkat tangan dan melambai-lambai panik ke kamera.

"Corporal—"

Rivaille memberinya isyarat untuk diam, lalu menangkup dagu Eren dengan satu tangan yang bebas. Ibu jarinya bergerak perlahan, mengusap bibir bawah pemuda itu—sambil dengan seksama mengamati perubahan warnanya. _Peach. Merah muda. Merah apel._

Eren pun menelan ludah dengan gugup, ketika mendadak ia merasakan sesuatu menelusup ke bagian belakang jaketnya. Menarik tubuhnya merapat ke dada Rivaille seperti sepasang magnet beda kutub.

"Katakan, Jaeger. Apa yang terlintas di pikiranmu? Kecupan ringan? Pipi, bibir, leher? _Tongue Tango_? _Chaste_? _Galocher?"_

S

N

K

Pada akhirnya, waktu 45 menit yang diberikan Irvin tidak cukup lama untuk menemukan Eren. Jean, Mikasa dan Armin terpaksa menyerah di _task_ terakhir—karena semakin banyak anggota tim yang tidak kembali tepat waktu, poin mereka akan semakin minus. Alhasil meski ketiga prajurit itu bisa melempar diri melewati garis batas tepat ketika Erd meniup peluit _timeout_, mereka hanya mendapat skor standar.

"Curang, ah!" umpat Jean, ketika siangnya para junior berkumpul saat istirahat makan. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu mengeluarkan selembar kertas kusut dari dalam saku, lalu membantingnya ke meja kayu. "Masa petunjuk di timku pakai hitung-hitungan aljabar level kolosal! Apa-apaan ini, memangnya kita terpikir untuk bawa sempoa!?"

Yap. Entah bagaimana, ada anggota senior Recon Corps yang iseng memberikan _clue_ berupa persamaan trigonometri ke tim B—yang sebenarnya kalau dihitung dengan benar, bisa menunjukkan sudut posisi keberadaan Eren dalam derajat dari TKP. Tapi tentu saja bagi Jean, semua itu tidak lebih dari angka-angka acak.

Memutuskan untuk bergabung dalam topik, Connie pun ikut mengeluarkan benda serupa yang terselip di antara sabuk 3DMG-nya. "Yeee... masih mending punyamu terbaca. Petunjuk kami malah pakai bahasa Rune kuno. Lihat nih!" ujarnya, sambil menunjukkan tulisan ceker ayam yang tertera di sana. Yah, agak menjengkelkan memang—entah bagaimana para senior Scouting Legion selalu saja punya cara untuk membuat mereka susah. Kena azab baru tahu rasa, deh.

"Untung Ymir bisa baca. Tapi sial, ternyata kami masih harus menyeberangi semak-semak aneh untuk menemukan Annie. Duh, badanku sampai gatal-gatal semua!" ujar pemuda berkepala botak itu sambil nyengir. "Eh, tapi kasih selamat dulu ke Bertholdt gih, dia baru dapat durian runtuh. Gara-gara tabung gas punya Annie diambil, dia jadi harus menggendong tuan putri sampai garis finish. Hahaha."

Jeda setengah detik sebelum Connie Springer terkapar berkat pukulan jab tepat di wajah.

"Err—kalau kau bagaimana, Reiner?" celetuk Eren pada pria berambut pirang yang duduk di seberang, mencoba membuka kembali pembicaraan. Yah... setengah berharap bukan cuma timnya saja yang gagal. Sirik banget sih.

Reiner meletakkan rotinya,lalu tertawa. "Aaa... kami mendapat satu halaman penuh sajak teka-teki tentang matahari dan pohon. Tapi daripada memecahkan petunjuk, kami malah lebih lama menghabiskan waktu untuk menebak siapa yang menulis puisi itu. Kalau menurut kami sih Komandan Irvin... hahaha."

"Hah? Lalu bagaimana?"

"Petunjuknya sama sekali tidak tertebak. Tapi terima kasih untuk Sasha yang jenius..." timpal Marco, seraya menepuk bahu gadis yang bersangkutan dengan bangga, "Dia memberi sinyal asap, jadi kami bisa tahu di mana dia berada."

"Ahahaha... tidak perlu berterima kasih. Jadi malu... Padahal tadinya aku cuma mau bakar kentang sambil menunggu diselamatkan kok... hehehe."

Mendengar itu, Jean yang dari tadi sudah _bad mood_ pun jadi makin jengkel. Tanpa babibu dia menjitak kepala terdekat yang ada dalam jangkauannya. "Tuh, Eren!" rutuknya, "Mestinya kau juga pakai otakmu sedikit!"

"Aduh—oi, salahkan Corporal Rivaille sana! Kabel 3DMGku dipotong di udara, lalu dicekik sampai sekarat dan ditaruh di atas pohon dengan tangan terikat!" protes Eren sambil gebrak meja, tidak terima dijadikan kambing hitam. "Jangankan mau buat kode-kodean, tidak ditendang sampai pingsan saja sudah syukur! Lagipula aku percaya pada kalian, kan ada Armin—"

"Cih, alasan! Harusnya kau jangan cuma bergantung pada orang lain!"

"M-maafkan aku, teman-teman..."

Tiba-tiba saja seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang tadinya makan dengan hening di sebelah Jean, mencicit dengan suara pelan. Sepasang rival abadi yang tadinya sudah bersiap adu bacok pun langsung beku di tempat—saling bertukar pelototan 'gara-gara kau, sih' sebelum akhirnya kembali duduk lagi di kursi masing-masing.

"E-eh, kenapa minta maaf? Bukan salahmu kok, Armin..." hibur Jean, sambil menginjak kaki Eren di bawah meja, "Para senior saja yang memang kelewatan... harusnya kan semua jenis latihan disesuaikan dengan kemampuan kita. Kalau kau saja tidak bisa memecahkannya , berarti mestinya sembilan puluh persen Scouting Legion juga tidak bisa... iya kan?"

"Iya sih, tapi kan tetap saja..."

Pada akhirnya, mereka beramai-ramai menghibur tim yang kalah, dan meneruskan makan sambil ngobrol. Dari percakapan itu Eren tahu, rupanya 'korban penculikan' di tim lain notabene hanya diminta mengikuti seseorang untuk diajak bersembunyi. Bukannya diseret-seret seperti dirinya. Dan alih-alih diikat supaya tidak bisa kabur, Annie dan Sasha cuma kehilangan dua tabung gas.

Eren langsung merengut ketika menyadari ini. Meskipun sudah mulai bisa menerima kenyataan, tapi tetap saja dia masih kecewa dengan skor hasil latihan yang tadi. Sayang sekali kan, padahal tim mereka sudah punya pemimpin, ahli strategi dan bahkan kartu As Scouting Legion.

_Kampret sekali memang. Dasar hobbit._

S

N

K

Setelah makan siang selesai, Armin, Eren dan beberapa prajurit dapat giliran piket beres-beres. Sementara yang lain bisa kembali untuk kegiatan selanjutnya, mereka harus mencuci piring bekas makan dan membersihkan ruangan.

"Sudahlah Armin, jangan murung terus begitu. Santai saja, kita kan masih punya banyak kesempatan," hibur Eren, tidak tahan terus-terusan melihat sahabatnya mondar-mandir mengumpulkan piring kotor dengan muka merana.

"M-maaf, Eren..." Lagi-lagi, Armin cuma tertunduk.

"Ah... kami tidak sedang menyalahkanmu kok, Armin. Barangkali memang Komandan Irvin saja yang terlalu optimis mengukur kemampuan kita..."

Ucapan Eren mendadak terhenti, ketika Armin mendadak menaruh kembali mangkuk-mangkuk yang hendak ia bawa di meja makan. Setelah beberapa saat tengok kanan-kiri, ia pun menggandeng lengan Eren—lalu menariknya menjauh dari ruang makan. Mereka lalu berhenti di dapur dekat lemari penyimpanan, di mana tidak banyak orang lalu-lalang.

"E-eren, sebenarnya..." Pemuda berambut pirang itu bahkan masih saja menunduk ketika Eren menatapnya dengan bingung. Entah kenapa kelihatan agak mencurigakan, karena kedua tangan Armin mengepal kuat sembari berbicara. "S-sebenarnya tadi aku... sudah bisa memecahkan petunjuknya."

"Eh—benarkah?"

"K-karena itu, kemudian kami bagi tugas. Aku meminta Jean dan Mikasa untuk meneruskan mencari target, sementara aku mencarimu. Kami lalu menyamakan jam dan sepakat untuk bertemu di checkpoint lima menit sebelum timeout."

"Oh, begitu ya... hahaha. Kau memang hebat, kalau begitu, " puji Eren, "Tapi sayangnya aku diikat di atas pohon lebat, jadi memang agak susah untuk dilihat dari bawah... hehehe."

"A-aku... sudah menemukanmu, kok. Di petunjuknya juga ada perhitungan elevasi, itu berarti kau memang mestinya berada jauh dari permukaan tanah."

_Oh, iya. Minimal sepuluh meter, tepatnya._

"M-maafkan aku, Eren! Aku benar-benar minta maaf! Harusnya kita bisa mendapat nilai sempurna, tapi... kemudian aku memutuskan untuk kembali di tengah jalan," Armin mulai kedengaran hampir depresi, "Aku mundur lagi karena... karena... a-aku lihat kau dan Corporal Rivaille sedang... sedang..."

Sampai sini Armin tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, tapi itu sudah cukup membuat Eren syok. Untuk yang ketiga kalinya dalam sehari. Ah, kalau tidak ingat mereka sedang berada di tempat umum, rasanya dia mau pingsan saja—dan bangun lagi satu dekade ke depan.

Oh Sina, ampuni aku. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu menjambak rambutnya sendiri. _DARI SEKIAN BANYAK ANGGOTA SCOUTING LEGION, KENAPA MESTI ARMIN ARLERT!?_ Padahal bisa jadi pemuda itu adalah satu-satunya generasi terakhir manusia inosen yang bertahan dalam dinding asrama—_ARGH, KENAPA SIH MESTI DIA YANG MERENGGUT KEPOLOSAN SAHABATNYA SENDIRI__?_

—well, meski secara teknis ini salah Rivaille, sih...

"E-Eren... aku minta maaf! Tapi tolong jangan beritahu Corporal, ya? Aku janji... akan mengganti poin yang hilang itu suatu saat nanti!"

_Tunggu. Subspesies manusia macam apa coba yang minta maaf karena melihat orang lain berciuman?_

Eren pun menarik nafas panjang berkali-kali untuk menenangkan diri. _Well__, oke... setidaknya keadaan selalu bisa jadi lebih buruk, kan?_ Masih untung yang menemukannya Armin—coba kalau Jean, pasti sekarang ia sudah setengah mati menutup mulut ember itu sebelum gosipnya menyebar bak kebakaran hutan. Dan sumpah, ia tidak berani membayangkan bagaimana kalau Mikasa... Ah, kalau itu terjadi, kali saja sekarang Scouting Legion sudah berubah jadi arena duel King Kong versus Godzilla.

"Armin, kalau begitu... i-ini rahasia kita berdua saja, ya."

Pemuda berambut cokelai itu pun lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke depan, dan tanpa ragu-ragu Armin Arlert pun langsung menyambutnya.

"Deal."

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N: Ffffuuuuuu maaf Cherry saya lama banget apdetnya... *sobs* Dan nggak tau kenapa, episode ini jadi panjang banget ... syok saya pas ngetik draftnya doang udah hampir tembus 2k :O Aissssss kebanyakan detail kayaknya ya orz orz orz T.T

Btw, judul kapter ini—Sigma—itu adalah satu dari beberapa tipe laki-laki. Silakan tebak sendiri siapa yang dimaksud B)

**Reply Review:**

**Nacchan Sakura.** Rivaille: bukan, bukan modus! Ini namanya oportunis! /samaajawoi **Roya Chan.** Ufufu, jangan-jangan sebenarnya ini adalah konspirasi rahasia Scouting Legion? xD xD ** .haru.** Ya jelas dong, sampe kebayang-bayang malah HAHAHAHA. Yo Hanji, kau dapat satu penggemar lagi, nih! **maiTIRAMISU. **Yang tabah ya. Heheu makasih.*tebar-tebar bunga* **Android5Family.** Itu sih... hanya Hanji dan Tuhan yang tahu (/w\) Btw, awas ntar anemia lho XD **Yami-chan Kagami. **Hubungan khusus, ya? *lirik-lirik RiRen* Ufufufu ada kok, tunggu saja tanggal mainnya ;) **mager. **Gomenne, rating nggak bakal naik. Belum kuat saya bikin ratem. Hehehe. *senyuminosen* Makasih koreksinya! **Baka Mamarthy.** Hshshs. Maaf, rating belum bisa naik, authornya belum cukup umur xD **Audreylia.** Diusahain enggak, kok :)

**Zefanya Elric.** AAAAAHHHHH(?) Oke, ini udah apdet. **Fujoshi Ren.** Iyaaa Eren nih malu-malu kucing xD Yap makasih *cium balik* **luffy niar.** Halo jugaa (._.)/ Iya,ini tentang Scouting Legion. Aduh, dipanggil Thor saya jadi berasa kayak anggota the Avengers /bukanwoy **minami.** Khukhukhu, penjabaran lebih lanjut silakan bayangin sendiri :3 **TitanMilikHeichou**. Salam kenal juga :D Betewe pennemnya nggak nahan banget deh hahaha **Dira andriani.** RivaEren di chapter ini implisit aja deh ya... heheu *troll* Iya, ini udah apdet. **Hasegawa Nanaho.** Aduh, makasih banyak yaaa udah ripiu 3 kapter sekaligus. Hihihi, ini udah panjangan, tapi saya ngga bisa kasih anuanu, silakan ber-anu sendiri :)))** Azure'czar. **Sekarang udah banyak kok RivaEren yang ratem, coba cari lagi deh, pasti nemu. Oke, ini udah apdet :D


End file.
